The Truth CH 1
by AngelBlaze
Summary: Angel must choose wether to fallow Trinity and Neo to learn the truth.......


Disclaimer: The Matrix and all of it's characters are owned by Warner Bros. I'm not doing this to earn money, just for fun! However Angel, KC, Dylan, Celia and Steve are my characters, if anyone else would like to use them or would like to make up a following of this story please notify me for permission.>> AngelBlaze>> 

The following story is rated PG. 13 for some language and some sexual content. 

The Beginning Of The End CH 1 Written by Christine AKA AngelBlaze 

Angel Connly was a skinny 15 year old, she was tall 5'8", had long brown hair which stopped at her shoulders, and deep looking green eyes. Her looks could get her hired in an instant to a modeling agency. 

"Angel get the fuck down here and watch your brother, I don't got all day!" Steve shouted. 

Steve was her dumb step father, her real father left her and her 11 year old brother and disappeared without a trace. Her mother Celia was never home and always worked, to keep the family stable. Meanwhile Steve would just spend all her hard earning playing poker with the guys. Angel thought he was a dead beat drunk, she hated his guts, and wished he would die. Angel sat in her room ignoring Steve's obnoxious efforts to call her. She knew he was about to go out and to the bar and play poker with his other dead beat drunk friends. She rolled her eyes and sneaked out of the house. She knew her brother could take care of himself anyway. Once she got outside she ran and didn't turn around, Angel had enough of all the crap in her life, she wanted to just unplug from it all get away, and just be free. Angel knew she'd end up crashing at KC's house. KC was the head of an underground group of rebels called the neolionites. Where they got the name she had no idea. They hacked into government files and sold the information they could conjure up, for money. It was pretty good pay, once Angel had hacked into the Area 51 FBI files, she found some classified information about secret UFO craft testings, she made 500 grand for selling it to the newspaper tabloids. Of course sources were always never revealed, but for safety precaution she used her hacker name Faith when she would sell. Besides it would be dumb to use your real name, especially if it involved classified information, if the cops got their hands on them she'd be in jail for sure. Angel walked a couple more blocks until she reached an abandoned house. She went to the back and knocked three times. 

KC slept soundly on the sofa, he was laying on his stomach, with his feet spread out and was holding a beer can on his hand, which was hanging on the edge. Angel knocked again a couple more times. KC cocked his head up and brought it down again, wondering if he should answer the door. He felt lazy this morning. 

"KC man, let me in, it's Angel" she said impatiently 

Upon hearing her voice, KC quickly got up, dropping his beer can and spilling it on the floor. 

"Shit, hold up girl, be right there, quit banging the hell out of that thing!" 

KC tried picking up, it was messy as hell but he tired his best anyway. He ran to the mirror and got a good look at himself. KC was 16, he was pretty tall standing at 6'1". He was skinny but it fit his rather muscular built. He had blue eyes, and brown hair with blonde tips. He was a real ladies charmer. KC got some gel and spiked up his hair before walking towards the door. 

"What took you so long, huh, you don't got a girl in there do you?" Angel asked sarcastically. 

She began walking around looking for one. KC closed the door and leaned against it. He checked out Angel's ass and a smile formed on his face. KC had this strange attraction to girls with nice firm asses, his means of a perfect woman had to have a perfect ass, and Angel was his ideal woman. 

"Don't bother looking for one, there ain't no girls around here except for you" 

Angel got out of his bathroom and looked at KC, then moved her gaze down to his bare chest. KC stared back trying to figure out what she was looking at. Angel smiled and shook her head and walked towards the couch. 

"Damn KC, this place looks like shit, don't you ever clean it?" She said looking at empty beer bottles, cans, and papers all over the floor. 

KC moved to the bar and sat down on one of the seats, resting his elbow on the table. 

"Never have time to clean, besides I'm hardly ever here anyway." he said now staring at her chest, she was making him horny. 

Angel sat back relaxing on the couch, putting her feet up on the glass table in front of her. 

"So what's up, whatcha doing here?" He asked curiously 

"Steve was pissing me off and I wanted to get away from there." 

KC got off the bar and walked to where Angel as sitting, he stood behind her and placed his firm hands on her shoulders massaging them. KC leaned closer, kissing her neck gently. Angel shivered but didn't move, it felt relaxing. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then found her lips. They started kissing. 

[Hello, Faith...] 

Angel parted from KC and looked around the room, thinking she was hearing things she ignored it and shrugged. KC fondled around and tried going up her shirt, but Angel kept on moving his hand. 

[We've been looking for you.] 

Thinking KC was joking around Angel once again ignored it. 

[The Matrix has you] 

"Very funny KC, quit it." Angel said 

"Quit what, kissing you?." he asked looking lost 

"Didn't you say The Matrix has you?" She asked 

"No, what are you talking about?" 

"Nevermind, might of been hearing voices." she answered 

Just as KC and Angel were about to kiss once more, Angel heard the voice again. 

[They're coming for you] 

Angel chose to speak to it this time, even though it seemed kind of funny. 

"Whose coming for me?" Angel asked 

KC ignored her and kissed her neck, he was to into her to pay attention to voices. 

[The agents, they're coming for you, if you hurry and get out of there you might be saved] 

"Where do I go?" 

[We'll find you, hurry get out] 

Angel got up from the couch and walked towards the door, leaving KC still laying on the couch. 

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"I gotta go, I'll call you alright." 

KC walked towards the door and held it shut for a moment with his left arm, the other one went around Angel's waste and he kissed her once more. 

"I guess it's official then?" he said smiling 

"What's official?" Angel asked 

"Us, you know together.." 

"Yeah, sure." she answered 

"You don't sound to happy about it." 

"I'm sorry it's just that.." 

Just then a couple of men dressed in suits came through the window. Angel screamed and held onto KC tightly. 

"Fuck, I think we're busted, I want you to get out, I'll be right behind you." KC said calmly 

One of the men pulled out a gun, Angel held on to KC and wouldn't let go. KC took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. 

"I'll be right behind you, trust me, I love you." He kissed her and pushed her gently out the door 

Angel had no choice but to run, as soon as she hit the pavement she heard two shots fired. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for KC. Hoping to god he wasn't dead. KC appeared by the door and ran towards Angel, but he didn't make it one of the agents fired his gun. 

"Noooooooo!" screamed Angel with tear filled eyes 

She felt weak in the knees but she knew if she didn't run she'd be dead as well. Angel ran as far as her legs would take her, she stopped and hid behind some shrubs. She could see KC's body lying lifeless on the ground, a puddle forming around it, which she knew wasn't water. One of the Agents looked around. 

"Where's the girl?" The older one asked 

"She got away sir." 

The older agent took his sunglasses off revealing eyes that looked cold and in human, he crushed his glasses angrily and dropped them besides KC's body. 

"Let's go, we will find her again." he said 

Angel sat behind the bush and waited until the men drove away. As soon as she heard the sound of engines moving she relaxed a bit. Now what, she thought. Her boyfriend was dead, and now she was a wanted fugitive, what more can happen. Angel got up and walked towards KC"s body. As she did, two figures appeared before her. One was a woman fully dressed in black leather and the other, a man, who was wearing a long trench coat. 

"Who the fuck are you guys now?" She was to pissed to deal with anyone 

"My name is Neo and this is Trinity." Neo said calmly 

"Yeah well, never heard of you, what do you want." 

"We're here to tell you the truth, to free you from the matrix." Neo looked into her eyes trying to read her mind. He could tell she was strong, a real fighter. 

"Wait a minute, your.." she said suddenly aware he had spoken to her a while ago 

"Yes, Faith." 

"How'd you do that, and how the hell do you know my name?" 

"I know.. we know a lot about you, your life, your skill.. if you come with us, we can free your mind, only if your interested." Neo said smiling 

"Sounds enticing, I..um.." Angel stammered 

Trinity bent over KC"s body, she shook her head, and turned to Angel. 

"You can forgot about this Faith, this is not real, this whole world you live in is not real." 

"How can THAT(pointing to KC's body) not be real, hell, how can this world not be real, that's impossible, I've always been taught or well always known this world to be real, sure there are a few people that .. don't.. real.." Angel said realizing it could be true 

"Do you want to know what The Matrix is?" Trinity asked 

"Actually, now I do." 

"The Matrix is all around you, it's the air you breathe, clothes you wear, the food you eat, what if I were to tell you that you've been living in a dream world, that this so called world is nothing but a fake." Neo explained Angel shrugged, she didn't know what to say, it sounded pretty interesting. Neo nodded and moved on. 

"This world was put over your eyes to blind you from the truth, your a prisoner of your own mind." Neo looked at Angel 

"Tell me more." she said 

"I'm sorry I can not tell you what the matrix is, it will only confuse you, you must be shown." 

"Then show it to me, I've got nothing to lose, this world sucks anyway." 

"There's two paths you can take." 

Neo pulled out something from his pocket, he opened his right hand and held out a blue pill. 

"If you decided to take this road, you'll wake up and think this is a dream, that this never really happened and you go on with your life." 

Neo opens his left hand revealing a red pill. 

"If you decided to take this however then the road changes, this road goes as far as it can go, it will show you the truth and only the truth." 

Angel thought about it a moment, red or blue, blue or red. If she took the blue pill she might just have KC back, but if it would end up being the same situation again, she couldn't deal going through this again. Angel took the red pill and swallowed it. Neo smiled. Trinity took out her cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Operator" 

"Tank, looks like it's a go, if Morpheus is right about her, she may well be the young one, the oracle prophesied." 

To be continued...... 

Well everyone what did you think?! This is my very first attempt on writing fan-fiction.. Pleaseeeee give me some feed back, tell me how I did, tell me what I can improve!! 


End file.
